


That Stupid Cape

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottomcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Clothed Sex, Ficlet, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rob!Nick, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, bottom!nick, top!nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: Backstage before the next act. What could the Bottom Brothers be up to?
Relationships: Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Kudos: 3





	That Stupid Cape

“Such a good boy, Nick...”

Nigel smirked as he felt his brother's lips slide along his length. What got Nick in the mood was the silly cape Nigel had thrown on for his costume in the beginning leg of act three of their performance. Why that in particular aroused him, he didn’t know, but he didn’t mind getting his dick sucked in costume, 15 to call for act 3 and 4.

He gripped his brother’s hair, pushing him further down his length, bucking up into his mouth uncontrollably. Nick shyly fondled himself under his codpiece, opening his eyes for permission to actually touch, but never getting the okay.

“Fuck, Nick, g-go ahead, I-I wanna see though, w-wanna see your arm mo-moving.”

Nick obliged, eyes clamping shut as he pulled himself out and began to jerk off. Nick massaged the length he couldn’t fit with his hand, feeling his brother twitch inside his mouth drove him crazy, even if his outfit was ridiculous and based on a stupid fantasy he once had. 

Nick slipped his hand down his pants further and pushed a finger inside himself, moaning around Nigel’s cock.

“What, you want me to fuck you? G-Go rough? Make you my bitch, right here?”

Nick only looked up with his big eyes, desperation clear. _God_ would he kill for his brother to fuck him while in that costume. He felt his dick twitch at the thought. This was going to be a long 15 minutes... 

Nick was suddenly pushed off of Nigel’s dick. He felt a boot push him further down onto the ground. Nigel slid down as well, roughly shuffling off Nick’s pants, and pulling his own down.

He reached a hand down to Nick’s entrance, pushing a finger in and rubbing where he knew felt good. One became two became three became a dick. 

Nick let out a high-pitched whine when he felt his brother push inside. Nigel’s face was anything but the soft, dopey look he always had. He looked kind of angry, smug, even. But Nick knew that was just part of the dominant side of his brother — spiteful, smug, and aggressive. God did he love every part of this, especially when he felt Nigel begin to thrust harder and faster.

Nick tried to hold back his voice, failing every now and then. Nigel smirked at him, lifting his legs over his hips and going rougher. Nick mewled when he felt his sweet spot get hit.

“Did I find it? Hm~? God, you’re a whore... so good f-for me.”

Nick felt himself get hammered into, a sudden familiar warmth getting wrapped around his own erection. It was Nigel’s hand, pumping in rhythm with his hips. Nick felt himself growing closer and closer, cumming into his brother’s hand with a very loud yelp.

“Good boy...”

Nigel pulled out and quickly finished himself off, using Nick’s release as lube. He came across his brother’s legs, reaching into his pocket for a rag to clean them both up. 

“Nick? Nigel? You’re on in five! Are you two alright?”

“We—We’re fine! Thank you, five.”

They quickly fixed themselves up, before going on stage and doing the next act. Nick couldn’t wait until the play was over. 


End file.
